


horizon line

by godaime_obito



Series: magic week [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, M/M, Naruto Magic Week 2019, basically the start of a fantasy-style road-trip romcom, siren is the traditional greek bird person kind, siren!obito, slightly more shark than normal!kisame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: naruto magic week day 7: skyward boundKisame's been watching the siren struggle to fly for more than a week now and he's starting to feel like he should do something. The guy looks like he could really use a hand. Or wing.





	horizon line

The siren is trying to fly again. His right wing isn’t any less mangled than it was the previous days, but he’s still trying. Kisame admires the determination, even if it’s a bit stupid. There’s aging wounds all down the siren’s side, from his face to what Kisame can see of his leg. It’s likely he’s been grounded, separated from any other sirens for at least months, maybe a year or two.

Kisame’s been silently watching him from the lake he settled in after breaking away from the grouping of sea dwellers he grew up in. This is the tenth day in a row the sirens tried and failed to get wind under his wings, and he’s gotten more and more curious about him. What his name? What happened to his side? Where is his flock? Curiosity killed the cat, but Kisame is a shark hybrid, so he’ll probably be fine.

“Hello,” he near-shouts, wading into shallow water, “you look like you could use a hand.”

The siren stumbles and the talons on his feet dig gauges into the forest floor as he twists towards the lake. “How-how long have you been there?” he stammers.

“Longer than you have! I am in the lake most of the time,” he says, gesturing towards his gills.

“Right. Of course. I didn’t realize there were any mers in that lake. It’s a bit on the smaller side,” he replies nervously, “I’m Obito. I didn’t realize mers settled in bodies of water that small.”

“Kisame. Most don’t but I’m a bit of a loner,” he grins, leaving the lake completely to reveal his webbed feet. He’s got small claws on the ends of his webbed fingers and toes, but they’ve got nothing on the talons on Obito’s. “Where have you been trying to go?”

“I just want to get back to the flock,” he explains, grimacing in frustration, “but there isn’t really a way to get there without flying, and they don’t really know I’m alive to come get me. I had a rather nasty and fatal-looking run in with some rocks. It’s a long story.”

“I bet. Look,” he starts cautiously, “I don’t want to overstep, but I don’t think just trying to fly is going to start working for you. Have you considered getting that wing fixed?”

“Yes,” he groans, “but I don’t know anyone who can who isn’t a part of the flock, and well, the issue with that is obvious.”

“Well, I have some good news for a cute siren that’s had far too much bad,” Kisame replies, grin reappearing, “I happen to know a cursed automaton called Sasori who can make replacements appendages for anyone. A siren wing shouldn’t be too big a challenge.”

“Really?” he exclaims, grimace finally falling away. “You think he’ll help me?” Obito asks.

“He’ll want something in return, but he shouldn’t be too hard for us to convince,” he answers.

“Us? I thought you were a loner?”

“Usually, but I should stretch my legs, and for someone so pretty in need of help I’ll make an exception,” he says as he continues up the shore towards Obito. “Just take my arm and let me guide the way,” he adds, bending slightly at the waist to offer his arm.

Obito hums in consideration before linking his good left arm with Kisame’s. “Why not,” he says, “I haven’t got much to lose.”

“I have a feeling this is going to be a lot of fun,” he chuckles, “trust me.”


End file.
